bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Winter Moon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Winter Moon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 22:50, July 13, 2010 Just a note For any fan discussion relating to the game then use the forums. Talkpages are for changes only. Dan the Man 1983 19:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hi yo hey Wintermoon thanks for commenting on 2 of my blogs. i'll be a good friendTheAgeofRockstar 02:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome , man. I'll try my best too.Winter Moon 12:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Thanks manTheAgeofRockstar 15:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bullworth population Hey people, I did a bit of counting to see how many people live in Bullworth, not counting unseen characters. Right now, I have 140 as a number. If anyone counts and gets something different, drop me a line, 'k?Winter Moon 16:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Well, I haven't counted, but I remember that during the beggining video,it shows a sign with the population on it. From what I remember it was about 12,000. But the characters shown isn't nearly that much. JennyVincent 16:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) mabye, most of the people at bullworth are inside their houses. But theres no possible way there'd be 12,000 people at bullworth because its only a small town.TheAgeofRockstar 02:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You rock dude your awsome man, everytime i write a blog or when someone else does, you always comment. Wintermoon, if you were at my school you'd probaly be my best friend but you are on here. "A friend in need, is a friend indeed, friend" - Mr. Martin's line. i hope you'll continue to be awsome, cause where i live i need to get more guys like you to hangout with. If i'd be able to give out friendship badges i'd give you a badge thats worth 400 points.TheAgeofRockstar 01:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's nice to hear someone say. Winter Moon 01:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Medals Does anyone really like the medals? I guess they're kind of okay, but it's sorta weird sitting down at my computer, logging in and it says "You got the "Goin' to the can!" badge''.'' I'm kidding, that's all exaggerated. Though it might not be too far off...Winter Moon 02:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon And being paid will be based on how many points you have. Kateharrington 02:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Whaaaa? Get paid? *Why do I always feel like I skipped a chapter?*Winter Moon 01:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon That depends, which story do you mean? Kateharrington 02:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea.Winter Moon 11:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Hey Hey man, how's it going? Do you want to collaborate stories with me and At0micB0mb? SirLinkalot96 03:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sure, that'd be awesome.Winter Moon 11:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Cool. Since Will comes to Bullworth after the events in Bully, that would be good because Brian and Greg are already in the new school year. SirLinkalot96 15:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man! check out the chapter 10 preview on my blog! Chapter 10's the biggest chapter so far in the entire saga! SirLinkalot96 02:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I just finished chapter 10. You should check it out! SirLinkalot96 03:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sweetness! I'm close to finishing Chapter 7.Winter Moon 12:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Cool, I'll try to squeeze Will into my story somewhere. Okay? Do you want them to be friends? SirLinkalot96 18:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, that'd be cool, sure.Winter Moon 21:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon (In a Glenn Quagmire voice) heh heh, Alll riiite SirLinkalot96 00:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man! Chapter 11 is out! Your character's in it! Check it out! SirLinkalot96 23:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check This Out! Hey, dude! Check out my new blogs! They're me going on rants about random things and topics that annoy me! SirLinkalot96 17:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 sup Wintermoon hey dude this website kicks ass once you know how to use it § ☼ look its a summermoon Lol this ☼ is summer its yo girlfriend hahah☺ and she's a hot♀ just joking wintermoon dont take it too serious - ♥ TheAgeofRock : P.s. No homo cuz it was kind of homo Age of Rock 18:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Now I'm a little sad. : I've never even had a girlfriend!!! : Dangit! Winter Moon 20:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon :: Its ok your not alone I never had one ethier =( :: I'll bring you Spring to cheer you up☺ :: and she's a sassy♀ :: good luck! P.s. I'm trying to get a grlfriend but........ ::: i'll ask her but........ ::: she might say yes........... ::: umm I have to plan this out..............Lol Age of Rock 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Are you mad at me? whats up, how come come you haven't responded? Age of Rock 02:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh, I'm not mad dude, I just haven't really thought about what to write.Winter Moon 02:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Oh, sorry I just get this feeling when someone doesn't respond they don't want to talk to me. Anyways I'll give you a topic, uumm....Have you ever asked out anyone? Age of Rock 02:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : By the way dude we need to indent so it can look like Dan's talk page. I indented for you, and tell me if you ever ask anyone out because I did..........Age of Rock 03:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, that makes sense. I asked a girl out a couple times, but got rejected.... despite the fact that she has gone out with virtually every male student in the school.Winter Moon 13:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon : Yeah so did I, i asked out a girl thats not a loser but she never had a boyfriend, I mean I just don't get chicks you know. I still try to get one I think I'm cute so far 3 girls liked me. : By the way, if you went to my school hell, you'd probaly be my best friend cuz where i go to school we need more people like you. TheAgeofRockstar 22:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : There is no way in hell someone could have come up with this kick ass name on Youtube. TheAgeofRockstar 17:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) hello, check this out hey Wintermoon, I've updated a blog on hot topics like your age and stuff like that check it out now! TheAgeofRockstar 19:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sup man Hey, check out my latest blog! I think people will like it! SirLinkalot96 23:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude! Chapter 12 is out! I think you'll like it! SirLinkalot96 23:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude! Check out my newest blog! Comment on it telling me if you like it or not! SirLinkalot96 18:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, did you check out the chapter 13 finale? I think you'll like it! SirLinkalot96 01:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude. Are you still writing your story? SirLinkalot96 01:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yup, I am. Is it okay if I use a few lines from the bus scene where Greg meets Will?Winter Moon 02:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Hey, check out my new blog. At0micb0mb123 18:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, kid check out my new blllloggggg! At0micb0mb123 03:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man! Check out my newest chapter! SirLinkalot96 04:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check out my new blog. We're talking about Brian's unfaithful girlfriend. Bullyrocks! 23:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, little buddy. Check out my latest blog! SirLinkalot96 02:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, kid check out my new chapter. At0micb0mb123 01:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. Check out chapter 4! SirLinkalot96 12:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check out my new "I hate Beiber" rant! At0micb0mb123 20:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, kid. Check out my latest blog about Justin Bieber! I think you'll like what I have to say about him! SirLinkalot96 01:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man. Chapter 5 is out! I think you should read it. SirLinkalot96 03:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, bud. Check out my newest question to the wiki blog! SirLinkalot96 01:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check out my latest blog, dude. SirLinkalot96 19:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Some Advice Hey, dude. You should get more people to check out your Will Snow story. If you want more people to check it out, you should tell other users who you get along with, and eventually others will check it out. So what I do is I leave a message saying to check it out to: JennyVincent, At0micb0mb123, Bullyrocks!, and KateHarrington. You should tell them to check out your story. When you write a new one, tell me and whoever you want to tell. I wanna read more of it! SirLinkalot96 04:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 05:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. Check out my latest blog. SirLinkalot96 12:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude. Check out my latest question to the wiki blog! SirLinkalot96 03:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude. Chapter 6 is out. SirLinkalot96 00:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude. Check out my latest Question to the Wiki! SirLinkalot96 22:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my 'Holy Crap!' blog. I think you'll like it. SirLinkalot96 01:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out chapter 18! At0micb0mb123 20:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my latest Question to the Wiki blog! SirLinkalot96 12:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, buddy. Check out my latest chapter finale! SirLinkalot96 04:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi! What's up, Winter Moon? Just wanted to tell you about The Bully Fanon Wiki. There, you can create all sorts of things about your OC, such as a page, category, blog, even a page about your story! So, if you want more info, click that link and just send me a message, since I am the bureaucrat. Hope to see you there, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 15:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. Are you on Bully Fanon wiki? Jenny created it. I would suggest putting Will's story on there because that's the fanfic site for Bully. I won't be posting Greg's story on here anymore. So if you want to keep up with Greg, then go on Bully Fanon. SirLinkalot96 22:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thanks man, I'll check it out.Winter Moon 23:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Dude, you should get an account on Bully Fanon. We need more people on there. SirLinkalot96 21:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Wattup, bro? Long time no see. SirLinkalot96 20:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96